Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the fields of bodily lubrication. More specifically, the present invention provides a formulation comprising plant mucilage for lubricating and moisturizing bodily surfaces, both external and mucosal.
Description of the Related Art
Lubrication plays vital roles in the healthy maintenance of numerous bodily functions. The specific roles vary by the bodily tissue in question.
Tears act as a lubricant for the eyes. Normal ocular function is depending on a clear and smooth layer of tears to support critical ocular surface functions. Tears coat the corneal and conjunctival epithelium to prevent the cells from drying out like those of the skin epithelium, which is a composed of dead cells. With each blink, the tears reduce surface abrasive effect between the eyelid and the corneal surface. The lack of lubrication on the eyes can lead to symptoms of irritation, scratchiness, dryness, and redness. It can also produce scarring, pain, and permanent vision loss.
Saliva is a viscous fluid that acts as the natural lubricant for the mouth. It coats the teeth to prevent tooth decay. It keeps the mouth moist and hydrates food for chewing. The lack of saliva leads to chronic teeth decay, bad breath, swallowing difficulty, and infections.
Even though skin is composed of a layer of dead epithelial cells, lubrication is still needed to maintain the integrity and pliability of the skin. The loss of skin moisture leads to dry, cracked, and flaky skin that increases the risk for infection, bleeding, and pain.
The outer walls of the vagina are coated with a layer of moisture for surface protection, which functions as a natural lubricant for sexual activity and as a barrier to infection and inflammation. The lack of vaginal lubrication can lead to urinary infections, painful intercourse, bleeding, and pain. Lubrication of the rectum performs similar roles.
Mucilage is a viscous gel-like liquid produced by most plants and certain microorganisms. Mucilage is made up of a combination of polysaccharides and proteins. Plants utilize mucilage in diverse life processes such as water storage and seed germination. Individual species of plants vary in the amount of mucilage produced thereby. Examples of plants containing especially high levels of mucilage include various cancti, kelp, various carnivorous plants, mallows, marshmallows, liquorice root, Psyllium, slippery elm bark, and okra, among others.
Okra is a member of the mallow family commonly known for its edible pods rich in mucilage. The current official taxonomic name for okra is Abelmoschus esculentus. The Abelmoschus genus comprises fifteen species of the mallow family, which were formerly classified within the Hibiscus genus. Under the old classification scheme, okra was known as Hibiscus esculentus, and this old name is still in common usage. Older classification names for okra from other classification systems include Abelmoschus bammia; Abelmoschus longifolius; Abelmoschus officinalis; Abelmoschus praecox; Abelmoschus tuberculatus; Hibiscus hispidissimus; Hibiscus longifolius; and, Hibiscus praecox. 
The use of okra mucilage as a lubricant for mechanical purposes is known in the previous art. Related U.S. Pat. No. 5,851,963 (O'Bryant, Organic Lubricant, Dec. 22, 1998) and U.S. Pat. No. 6,124,248 (O'Bryant, et al., Organic Lubricants and Coolants, Sep. 26, 2000) provide biodegradable industrial and machining lubricants and coolants derived from mucilage and mucilage extracts. In one embodiment therein, the mucilage extract is derived from okra, especially okra pods.
U.S. Pat. No. 9,163,374 (Alcantar, et al., Use of cactus mucilage as a dispersant and absorbant for oil in oil-water mixtures, Oct. 15, 2015) teaches the use of cactus and Hibiscus esculentus mucilage to remove oil contaminants from water. This method is especially intended for use in cleaning up oil spills.
The prior art also includes previous biomedical applications of okra extracts.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,014,335 (Arnold; Randall K., Ocular Drug Delivery Device, Mar. 29, 1977) teaches the use of okra gum as one of a number of possible drug carriers in a three-layered laminate ocular drug delivery device taught and claimed therein.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,154,822 (Polimeni et al., Polysaccharide for Enhancement of Cardiac Output, May 15, 1979) utilizes olysaccharide substances, preferably derived by extraction and purification of okra plant materials, to provide selective rheological and hemodynamic effects upon biomedical cardiac administration. This method is specifically intended to enhance cardiac output without substantial increments in circulatory (plasma) volume or concurrent inotropic, chronotropic or vasoactive effects.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,628,816 (Henry et al., Product to reduce glycemic response of carbohydrate based foods, Jan. 14, 2014) teaches a method for reducing the glycemic index of a premixed flour by adding various pulverized plant materials, including okra, to the flour. The specification of the patent indicates that the mucilage in the okra plays an important role in reducing the glycemic index of the resulting flour.
US Patent Application No. 20140303094 (Bastia et al., Composition and Use Thereof in the Treatment of Anal Rhagades, Oct. 9, 2014) teaches a medicament for the treatment of anal rhagades that comprises at least one protein extract and/or at least one beta glucan from hibiscus. The hibiscus in question may be Hibiscus esculentus. 
The prior art is deficient in the lack of an okra mucilage containing lubricating and moisturizing formulation for external and mucosal body surfaces. The present invention addresses this lack.